Ares Mukō
) | birthday = October 23 | age = Twenty-Seven (Approximately) | gender = Male | height = 188 cm | weight = 80 kg | blood type = O | affiliation = Mukō Empire | occupation = Feudal Lord (Tactician) | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Mukō Empire | previous team = Q.S.P.P | partner = Seven Mukō | base of operations = Mukō Tower | relatives = The Mukō Family: *Reborn Mukō (Brother) *Seven Mukō (Brother) *Otohara Mukō (Brother) *Taiken Mukō (Brother) *Dominic Mukō (Brother) *Kamina Mukō (Brother) | education = (Presumed) Teachings In Necromancy Teachings In Abjuration | signature skill = Göttliche Verwüstung Eines Heiligen | storyline = | roleplay = Bleach: EN | japanese voice = Masanori Ikeda | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Aresu (アレス, Japanese lit. for "Ares"), originally born Taisenzen Mukō (Japanese lit. for "Void Full of War"), is the Fifth Feudal Lord of the Mukō Empire and the only known member to have power ascended beyond their rank. He was originally the only biological brother of Reborn Mukō within the Mukō Empire, until Seven Mukō and Taiken Mukō joined. He was also the only Mukō family member to be admitted into Q.S.P.P, but was soon forced to leave because of the up coming war between the Mukō Family and Saibankan. Appearance Personality Unlike his brothers Taiken Mukō and Reborn Mukō, Taisenzen (Ares) is rather blunt and bold. He speaks his mind despite the trouble it will get him into, and usually doesn't know when to shut up. He is charismatic child of royalty, and shows it by throwing countless tantrums and raging when he doesn't get what he wants. Reborn Mukō comments that he is the only one amongst the family to not act his age, and clames that even Seven Mukō is more mature then him. Taiken Mukō has yet to say anything about his personality, so Taisenzen has saw no problem in how he acts. He believes if only one person is unhappy with him, it is the simple fact that they are jealous. Loki Arufa, Otohara Mukō, and Kamina Mukō are the only known friends of Taisenzen, and the only people he claims to ever try and save. It is also ironic how they were also members of Q.S.P.P around the same time he was, hinting that some type of plan was on the verge of being executed.This has caused Reborn Mukō to accuse him of treason to the highest degree, but doesn't hold any threat whatsoever, considering that Taisenzen is his most loved friend. Taisenzen believes in both good and evil, and decides to play the role of evil. However, he also claims reason triumphs over evil, and with that he is able to deem any and all things evil. He calls it The Struggle of Between Two of The Same, as evil people can have a reason, and triumph over others that are evil. He and Reborn Mukō both share this way of thinking, and it usually leads to a number of civil conflicts between the other members of the Mukō Empire. History Equipment *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': Powers & Abilities Arcane Arts: The Arcane Arts are a series of magical spells that are accessed through the combination of two energy sources. Being that Ares is a , he holds the power to manipulate and absorb . This is the first energy source his unique Arcane Arts uses, and is also the bases for his individual magic abilities. The second source is , and he usually exerts it in a form of transparent known as Space. This space holds the same affects of a vacuum, having the ability to cut off air in an area, and only allow the presence of . However, do to the fact that and must work together, the ability has been toned down to the point where living beings could reside within the new substance. This allows for the levitation of objects, and the instant manifestation of seals, which allows for him to use bigger and stronger spells. *'Necromancy': Through unknown means of training, and constant study of the seals preformed by Hikari Raiotto and the abilities that Forbidden were capable of, Ares developed a technique similar to the Necromancy ability used in ancient times. It allows for the user to combine and in a similar fashion to and . It allows for him to douse the surrounding ground in his own special and mixture, and activate an ability similar to . It completely coats the withered away bodies of the dead, and forces them to rise. Also, since they are undead, they cannot speak or think for themselves. They are instead controlled by Ares like puppets. This allows for them to mercilessly kill any and all things around him, not to mention he can dress them up with robes and masks (making them look like his own personal guards). **'Festnahme' (逮捕 (不安) German lit. for "Arrest" and Japanese lit. for "Apprehension"): Using the power of the bestowed upon the undead soldiers he commands, Ares manifests Javelin's of for them. With these new in their possession, the soldiers preform a locking that completely locks any of the target's limbs. This allows for Ares to attack the immobilized target, but also allows him to seal them away in one of the techniques of the . The Savage (どうもうな (サベージ), Sabēji): A majority of the members of are and seem to have a special power that only they can use. It is unclear how these powers came to be within a select few of them, but Ares has a unique story along with his. Though, this may only be because he forcefully unlocked his true power through the amount of blood he shed of both friend and foe when he was little. Also, this awkward incident gave him the nickname Ouroboros, which was said to be the demonic snake that would kill both friend and foe. The ability began to show itself as quick movements, and precision attacks. However, as he began to become more involved in hand-to-hand combat, he started evolving the ability. It went from the sharp jolting style of a snake, to the destructive pounding force of a bear, and then the sharp attacks of a wolf. His name, along with his style, changed multiple times according tot he amount of blood he shed. Though, he seemed to retain the name Savage within every title after Ouroboros. This later became the name for his Epithet, and the general name for the entire ability. When he became a member of the Q.S.P.P he earned the name Wolf Predator. With that name, he began to devise techniques that could project the raw Killing Intent augmented in the form of projectiles similar to blasts. it also allowed for him to sharpen the energy around the tips of his fingers, making it capable to pierce even the skin of a master user. : *' ': **'Heilig Pfeil': **'Heilige Speerwurf': *' ': *' ': **'Blut Vene': : As a Feudal Lord of the Mukō Family, Ares is known for having such a large amount of spiritual power that he could push even a captain level Shinigami back. However, the amount he is able to exert is restrained to the point where not even Killing Intent can augment his powers unless he was completely blinded with fury. Also, it is said that his power originates from the same mentality and morality of Taiken Mukō's, making him capable of producing such a large amount that he can erode the surrounding area at a high speed. Though, his relation to Taiken Mukō doesn't end at just the amount of destructive force they both possesses. He also seems to boast the unique ability of power augmentation through emotion. However, each emotion has such a devastating toll on his power, that it can cause implosions on areas caught within his spiritual pressure from the shear force of the opposing vectors (the Killing Intent and Emotional Augmentation) coming in contact with each other. *'Power Augmentation Through Bloodlust': The innate ability that is possessed by all of the Mukō Family also dwells within Ares. It is an ability which allows Ares to transfer his anger toward his opponent into the desire to kill and devour them. However, it is on a much higher level then that of the other Mukō Family members. It is on a level known as Berserk, and allows for him to literally tear those of captain level (in the ) limb from limb. It is also the one unique ability that made him a candidate member for the . Spirit Weapon Quincy: Vollständig Göttliche Verwüstung Eines Heiligen (サンの神ハヴォック (神の荒廃の聖者), German lit. for "Divine Havoc of A Saint", and Japanese lit. for "Saint of The Devastation of A God):